Uncontrolled light can be wasted in lighting areas around the target area to be lighted and contributes to unnecessarily high energy costs and more robust power equipment than necessary. When the light source is one or more LEDs (or other small light sources), it is known to distribute the emitted light by one or more reflectors associated with one or more light sources.
It has been found that the human eye may find looking directly at an illuminated light source (such as an LED) may be unpleasant or unsightly. It has further been found that routing and accessing power facilities such as a driver and electrical wiring to a light source, especially a light source hidden from view, can prevent a luminaire constructed for ready installation that makes efficient use of space and energy and does not cause disruptions in the redirection of light from light sources.